A Pathetic Fallacy or Fabrication
by Apologies.Ain't.My.Thing
Summary: AU High School fic. "That would completely go against the personality I have created for myself. Such a detailed and time consuming fabrication cannot be broken down so easily." But will it be?


Hi :)

This is a short piece, it's like a tidbit. I want to know how people react to this idea I have. The story is already planned out and drafted and honestly, I joined this site to write this story but I digressed. Should I continue with the story? (Arghhhh IB has started. Killing me slowly)

* * *

I hate change.

No really. If I was given the power to manipulate and eradicate anything, it would be change. I need the comfort that there is constant in my life. I like planning, organizing, meticulous detail and precise work. Everything I do has to be planned.

Everything.

Even fun. Everything must be planned. My daily schedule is planned according to the homework I get, but even the amount of homework I get can be hypothesized and predicted due to my time table. Once in a blue moon, my schedule goes out of whack when a teacher is absent or a class is replaced with a talk from who knows what organization. Those times I may find myself with perhaps, an extra hour to study. And that's a good type of change. That means I get more time to learn, to understand. And understanding breeds superiority. If I understand a certain concept before my classmates, I obviously have an edge. With that edge, if there's a pop quiz, I ace it, usually getting full marks. My class, I swear, is full of dimwits and idiots. My brothers and I are the only intelligent creatures in that school. The rest are all obsessed with sports or music or art.

Fine. I'll accept it. My aim in life is to become a famous, professional singer; but not at the cost of my education. My education comes first. It's all planned out. Everything, meticulously; which month I'll take which test, which month I'll start my volunteer work. I'll be damned if something disrupts my schedule.

I jinx myself too much.

I recently completed my board exams for 10th Grade. Personally, I think I aced every paper I sat for. Two months to sit at home and wait for 11th Grade to start. It should've been as simple as that. It wasn't.

My darling father, a brilliant man, always travelling on business, decided to withdraw me from the school I've been in for ten years, and ship me off to Konoha. Actually, the school I go to, or went to, is a branch of the main Konoha school. The Konoha branch is world renowned with its famous teaching body and principle. Alumni go on to become amazing models, actors, singers, physicists and that's only a few professions. I should be happy that I got in, I should be proud. I should hold my head up high with my nose in the air. But there are a lot of things that society expects us to do. Do we always follow these expectations? No.

I don't know what strings my father pulled. But the main point is that this arrangement doesn't suit my schedule. The curriculum there is rigorous and demanding, something I'm not sure if I'm used to. Everything is changing at break neck speed around me. I'll be a new student, among other students, students who've known each other for years. I'll stick out like a sore thumb, the loner. I don't expect to get along with anybody, or to find friends. I highly doubt anyone will get used to my brash, egoistic and downright bitchy personality. People have told me to tone it done. I refuse to, and till now, I haven't found one person who can deal with me. Let's see if there's anyone in Konoha who can break through my walls and defense. Even a small crack on the icy cold door would be an accomplishment for someone. Because that would require me to up my game, and better conceal my thoughts and emotions. I am a relatively open person, who voices out her thoughts. But not my inner most thoughts and feelings. No way. There's no way I'm doing that again. That would completely go against the personality I have created for myself. Such a detailed and time consuming fabrication cannot be broken down so easily. I am a naturally strong willed person. But there's always one doubt in my mind: am I strong willed? Or do I choose to ignore the truth and reality? It sounds like I have a sob story. I don't have one. I have a story, everyone has one.

One of the reasons why I hate moving to Konoha is that my brothers will be left alone in Suna, alone to fend for themselves. I've practically raised them myself after Yashamaru died. Baki has always been around, but I have my doubts that those three heads will be able to figure out a microwave or cook something without setting off the smoke detectors. Plus, I'll be staying with some family in Konoha. I'm sure my father picked out a family that doesn't have a kid. That would be annoying as hell. I don't want kids running around while I'm studying.

By now you must have realized, I am a volatile person. Despite my calm and collected exterior, my head is always formulating, processing, analyzing and concluding. I was the smartest person in my old school. My volatile emotions and sensitivity usually didn't get in the way. Except once.

Every story begins with something. For me it's the basic principal of my personality. Or the fabrication:

I hate change.


End file.
